The present invention relates to apparatus for extracting from the water fish which have been hooked, and is to be used more particularly with traditional fishing means such as any type of rod, both for river and sea fishing. It is particularly useful in such cases where fish have to be removed from the hook, and present difficulties in removal from the water using a fishing rod alone, owing to the size or fighting spirit of the fish.